The Silver Girl
by alexstraza
Summary: Tsuna has a twin sister he never knew about, but behind her calm facade, there's something about her that makes Tsuna very suspicious about her history and piques the interest of untouchable Hibari. NOT a HibariXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehem, so. My first story. Quick Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Mukuro and Chrome would already be together. ehehe.**

**This isn't the best story out there, but I'm hopeful. Also, quick note, if you already KNOW the characters well, you can basically skim the character description paragraphs, and if you haven't finished hitman reborn past the future arc, there are some spoilers...**

**Prologue**

It was a Wednesday and for once Tsuna had gotten up the nerve to ask Kyoko over to his house, and as that somehow meant to Ryohei that he was allowed to come too, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Kyoko and Ryohei were all walking over to Tsuna's house. They got over to the four-way intersection when something unexpected happened. All three of the boys tackled Tsuna at once, and Yamamoto whipped out his Shigure Kintoki, neatly deflecting the three intricately carved knives that had almost buried themselves in Tsuna's side.

Gokudera, who recognized the knives as being Belphegor's, yelled, "Bastard! Come out here and fight!" as he readied his dynamite.

But to his surprise, as well as the others', what came out of the sky was a girl. She was petite with long blonde hair tied in a bun at the back of her head. She had round brown eyes and a strong frame. Her clothing was strange. She was wearing a pair of tattered khaki pants and a purple t-shirt, something not commonly seen on Japanese girls. She was also wearing a pair of sneakers, with silver-lining on the bottom. She sported a dark armband on her right arm. The symbol on the band was a clam, outlined in orange flames and colored like the sky. The startling thing though, was that her brown eyes, were just like Tsuna's or Mama's, and something about her face seemed familiar to Gokudera, as well as to Tsuna.

She surprised everyone by speaking in a quiet, calm, precise manner. Turning to the first person facing her, who was Yamamoto, she said,

"Yamamoto Takeshi.

Attribute: Rain

Weapon: Shigure Kintoki

Childhood: Grew up in Namimori all your life, a popular kid and a baseball fanatic. The son of a sushi restaurant owner, you became the inheritor of the Shigure Souen Ryu sword style when training for the Ring Battle with Varia. You believed that the mafia was a game until you were transported into the future for the Millefiore battles.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: Jiro, Kojiro, and the four irregular swords of Asari Ugetsu."

Gokudera, incensed, yelled, "Why you…! How do you know about the Vongola Boxes?"

That was a bad idea, because she turned to him and said,

"Gokudera "Hurricane Bomb" Hayato.

Attribute: Storm

Weapon: Dynamite

Childhood: Born the illegitimate son of a mafia boss, when you found this out, you ran away from home, working on the streets and for other mafia families, using the dynamite Trident Shamal taught you how to use. When you see your sister you become ill, though she is unaware of this. You recently discovered that your mother refused to marry your father because she was fatally ill, and that was the true cause of her death. When you came to Japan, to test the destined Vongola tenth, he saved your life and you became his overzealous right-hand man, despite the fact that this overzealousness actually creates more problems for your boss.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: Uri, System CAI, and G's Archery."

She turned to Ryohei,

"Sasagawa Ryohei

Attribute: Sun

Weapon: Fists

Childhood: Grew up in Namimori your whole life, and became an extremist, constantly training your body for the sport you love: boxing. You didn't understand much of what was going on until you were taken to the future, similar to Yamamoto. You promised your sister never to fight, or to only win when it was necessary. Though you have lied to her on occasion to protect her.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: Garyuu and Knuckle's Maximum Break."

Kyoko blinked in slight surprise, despite already knowing about the mafia, she had to wonder to herself when had her brother ever lied to her. Though it was an insignificant action, it brought on the attention of the strange girl.

"Sasagawa Kyoko

Attribute: None.

Weapon: None.

Childhood: Grew up in Namimori, and became the idol of Namimori Middle School. Worried by your older brother's strange behavior around the time of the Ring Battles, you didn't understand what he had gotten himself into until you were transported into the future, and forced Tsuna to tell you what was going on. Unbeknownst to you, you actually helped Tsuna figure out how to open his Vongola box safely.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: None."

All of a sudden, a loud, "Tsuna-san," which they all recognized, was heard and Haru came running in. Panting she noticed the girl and said, "Hahi! Who is this?"

The girl turned to Haru and impassively said,

"Miura Haru

Attribute: None.

Weapon: None.

Childhood: Grew up in Namimori and attends Midori Middle School, a private school. However, you have always had few friends because of your spunky and eccentric manners. When you met Tsuna you believed that he was corrupting the baby Reborn, who is, in fact, an arcobaleno, and so attempted to fight him. However, when he saved your life, you fell in love with him and plan to marry him. You were another one who did not understand about the mafia until you were taken to the future.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: None."

Then, as if on cue, Lambo jumped in and said, "Lambo-san has arrived!" of course, immediately following, I-pin came in, chasing Lambo.

Tsuna yelled, "Lambo, I-pin! What are you doing here?"

I-pin looked up and said, "Mama was worried."

The blonde girl turned to Lambo.

"Lambo

Attribute: Thunder

Weapon: Grenade

Childhood: A failure baby assassin of the Bovino family, your boss sent you here to defeat Reborn, though in actuality to get rid of you, knowing that you would never be able to defeat the arcobaleno. However, by some miracle, you became adopted into the Sawada family. Even though you are technically a Bovino, and are the only one still totally oblivious about the situation surrounding the Millefiore, you have been accepted as Vongola tenth's Thunder guardian, much to the excitement of your boss.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: Beef Bowl and Lampo's Shield."

She then turned to I-pin,

"I-pin

Attribute: None.

Weapon: Gyoza Fist

Childhood: A martial artist, you were trained by the storm arcobaleno Fong in the Gyoza Fist style. When you grow up, you will forsake martial arts and go to college. You will also work in a ramen place. In specific, delivering to Kawahira, who holds one of the Hell Rings. You are in love with Hibari Kyoya, and whenever you see him, it activates your Pinzu Time Bomb. He, however, is not even aware of your existence.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: None."

Finally, she turned to Tsuna, who sweat-dropped.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi

Attribute: Sky

Weapon: X-gloves

Childhood: A failure in life known as No-good Tsuna for most of your life. You made very few friends until your mother hired a home tutor who turned out to be the sun arcobaleno Reborn, the strongest of the arcobaleno. After Reborn came, several strangers started collecting around you, as well as some of your classmates, including Yamamoto Takeshi. You developed friendships with several people and began to realize that the mafia business was serious. You had your first taste of it during the Ring Battles, but when you fought the Millefiore, you truly realized just how important it was for you to protect your family with everything you had. You have mastered the Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition and developed the Zero Point Breakthrough Custom, as well as the X-burner.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: Natsu, Primo's Mantel, and the Burning Axle."

"Then…" Tsuna said, "Then who are you?"

She gave a small smile and said,

"Sawada Shiyona

Attribute: Sky

Weapon: Classified

Childhood: Was kidnapped by another mafia family very soon after I was born and was raised by a nice family of an ex-mafioso. However, when I was seven, my surrogate parents were assassinated and I was sent to the streets. I learned to live on my own at an early age, similarly to Gokudera, and was taken in by another mafia family age eight, similar to Mukuro Rokudo. They honed my skills and gave me my special weapon, but they were cruel, and I was soon forced to escape from their so-called family. I was taken in by another mafia family when I was nine and was allowed to look through the wreckage of my first home. It was then that I discovered who I was and what I was capable of. However, I liked my family and did not wish to leave. When someone in my family committed suicide, I was blamed and forced to leave at the same age, though they did not press charges. So I extensively researched my true family, even going to the future to see how they fought. Finally, I made my appearance to my family today.

Box Weapon and Cambio Forma: Classified."

Tsuna blinked and everyone froze as they processed the only piece of information that seemed to be important at all. Her name was ... Sawada Shiyona. SAWADA?

As if she could read their minds, Shiyona smirked and said, "I'm Tsuna's twin sister."

And you could hear Tsuna's ensuing cry of "EH!" throughout all of Namimori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahem, for those of you who reviewed my last chapter thank you so much, I tried taking your suggestions and I really appreciate the straight-forward but not unnecessarily harsh comments you made.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 2**

Shiyona stretched and rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed. Her meeting with her family had gone so much better than she had expected. She chuckled a little as she remembered their stunned faces.

Tsuna's "EH!" had been followed by laughter from Yamamoto. "I didn't know you had a sister Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could respond, Gokudera angrily exclaimed, "You can't be the Tenth's sister, how dare you! Don't joke around. You look nothing alike!"

Shiyona hadn't wiped her grin off her face, but Gokudera's statement made it even wider. Her eyes sparkled merrily as she retorted, "That's good, because that means I don't have hair like his."

To Tsuna's extreme surprise, no one else was saying a word. Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, I-pin, and even Lambo were all silent as the grave. He blinked, they weren't moving either. He turned his head to look at Gokudera and Yamamoto, they too were strangely still, Gokudera's face still contorted in something akin to rage. He looked for Shiyona and found her calmly adjusting a necklace. She looked up and said something in English that we would all recognize as "oh, shoot." And somehow the world went back to normal speed.

Pulling on her uniform, Shiyona sighed, she couldn't believe she'd made such a huge mistake. Of course, after she'd released time, all the while praying Tsuna hadn't noticed, his whole family went into a bit of a chaos. Gokudera tried to kill her, Ryohei was shouting something so loud that she couldn't understand a single word of it, and the two assassin babies started chasing each other around.

She had known that it would be like that, but seeing it in front of her, Shiyona felt really sorry for Tsuna. How he could function with such a dysfunctional family she would never be able to tell. She laughed to herself, well, Tsuna's family was going to become hers after all.

After that, the sun arcobaleno Reborn had appeared. With him around it took no little effort to get the whole family home and the situation explained to Maman. Surprising enough, Nana took the news extremely well. Shiyona had never met someone so adoring or so content to take in surprising information. She smiled to herself, thinking, as she went out the door, that Iem- no, her father - had chosen just the right person as a wife.

Happy as a clam, Shiyona strolled down the street to her new school, Namimori Middle. She'd never been to a normal school before, so she was extremely excited. As she was about 20 minutes early getting there, she did not meet any of her family, but there was a certain person she was rather curious about.

"Let's see," she said to herself, "Hibari Kyoya. His favorite place is the roof, right?" Skipping up to the roof she looked around briefly, not bothering to do a thorough search. Upon finding him not there, she shook her head and said, "huh, guess he's not here." and skipped back down to the classroom.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in to Tsuna's class. Standing outside the classroom door, Shiyona chuckled as she heard the teacher futilely trying to get Gokudera to get his feet off the table. She waited patiently until the teacher said, "Sawada, you can come in now."

Shiyona chuckled to herself again as she heard some whispers go around the class. Could the transfer student be No-good-Tsuna's relative? Wonder what type of person it'll be. She touched a silver chain around her neck, hidden beneath her clothing, and if anyone had been looking just then, they would have gotten the inexplicable feeling that something was ever so slightly different about her. She walked into the classroom shyly and stood beside the teacher. The air around her was completely different from the day before.

When asked to introduce herself she spoke, not with the same flawless Japanese, but with extremely polite Japanese, using -desu at the end of every sentence and barely raising her voice above a whisper. She looked at her feet and said, "Uhm... Nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Shiyona. But please call me Shiyo-chan." She looked up and said, a little more assertively, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's twin sister. I look forward to working with you." And she bowed.

The whole introduction was received with admiration, she had bought the whole class with just a few words. Tsuna, of course, was gaping at her like she was an alien. What was with this change in attitude, was she the same person? Yesterday, she had been so matter-of-fact and cold. But today was different, she had gained an entirely different character.

To Shiyona this much was easy. Humans were so predictable. With a few small words and a certain attitude she could manipulate a whole classroom full of people. It helped that she had been home-schooled in advance and already knew much of the curriculum, unlike her sadly failing twin brother. But she kept this feeling to herself as she sat down in class for several long, boring hours of review.

Shiyona sometimes looked back on the Spartan training she had had to go through during her years with her strictest family, but sitting in this dull classroom, she was feeling its benefits. She had already gathered all of the information she needed on the people in this room, so now it was just a matter of waiting. So wait she did. Some of the students who had been watching her for a while realized that she was beginning to resemble a statue. She stayed perfectly still, occasionally letting her eyes dart from side to side, just to see if she had missed anything, and one could barely tell she was breathing. They could not possibly know that this was the result of weeks of being taught to sit still as a child, in preparation for the time in which she would need to hide her presence in order to survive.

Shiyo's favorite subject of study was, of course, Tsuna. The boy really was a no-good. He didn't pay attention in class and got every question wrong. Nor was he very popular. During break, she noticed that, while Yamamoto and Gokudera attracted a great deal of female attention, Tsuna was completely ignored. His relationship with the arcobaleno was also of great interest to her. The sun arcobaleno was considered one of the strongest and smartest beings alive. In mafia circles he was famous, respected everywhere for his prowess. She had heard that he had gone to train the next head of the Vongola, but even after having seen their relationship in the future, there was something mysterious about interacting with them both at the same time. Similarly, Tsuna's relationship with his family is what could be called unique. It's a sign of his charisma, she thought, that he had brought together people so varied in personality and background.

At lunchtime, Shiyona wandered her way up to the roof with her family, still deep in thought over the relationships within her new family. And coincidentally, her thoughts strayed on the lone cloud, Hibari Kyoya. There had been a point in time where her own family had called her a skylark, she certainly hadn't thought, when she first began research, that her real family would have someone with a name that so reminded her of the past. From her information she remembered that he was the strongest of the family, but also strangely antagonistic. He had no allegiance to the family, but was no traitor either. He acted purely on his own interest. His history was, as far as she could tell, unknown to anyone but himself.

She returned to the present, effortlessly blending in with her family. If anyone had seen her with them, they would have assumed that she had known them for a long time, for she teased them and laughed with them as if she had known them her whole life.

When the bell rang again, Shiyona was unwilling to return to the classroom. Though she knew she should, she could just pretend, for today, that she had gotten lost or something. She let her family go down first, making some small excuse about having lost something. Shiyo stretched and looked up, she said quietly, "Come down, cloud man, I know you're up there."

Hibari jumped down, baring his tonfas. "Return to your classroom, or I'll bite you to death."

Shiyona only smiled, touching the chain around her neck once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter and only a little bit more about Shiyo is going to be revealed. Please review.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 3**

Shiyo's smile was filled with confidence, but also with a sliver of steel in it. Hibari, always relishing a fight, went for her with his tonfas. She blocked them with her own, which had appeared seemingly from nowhere and were a sparkling silver. Her skill and speed matched his own, and it was close to impossible to see them as they went at it. But the frightening thing about the fight was not the skill or the speed or even the danger both of them were facing, but the wild ecstasy with which they both fought.

From Tsuna's point of view, this whole twin sister situation was still pretty hard to believe. How could he possibly come to believe that he had a twin sister he had never known about, and furthermore, she was and had always been part of the mafia. It bothered him, too, that his so-called sister was living on her own. She had seemed pretty dangerous at first, but the more he saw her, the more he felt like she was just a normal girl. She couldn't possibly have been in the mafia, she hadn't shown any skills like Bianchi, Reborn, or even Dr. Shamal.

But then again, she had also undergone the strange personality transformation. Had their initial meeting been all dreamt? Tsuna had gotten used to the unusual after meeting Reborn, but this was going a little too far. He shook his head hard, then laughed a little to himself. Why was he bothering about this? He would have to just ask Reborn about it later. Reborn seemed to understand everything and had seemed to know Shiyo when she had turned up. But there definitely was no way that Shiyo had been in the mafia, she seemed just as normal as Kyoko and Haru, in fact, a little more normal than Haru.

Back up at the roof, the battle's participants were moving so fast that no normal eye could perceive their specific movements. All that could be seen were small glints of light: the glint of their tonfas and their hair, the shining of the sun as it witnessed their battle. As they moved forward and bounced back again, they left afterimages. Shiyo's golden hair whipped through the air, wrapping around her face temporarily whenever she stopped moving. Hibari's dark eyes were sharp and cold, gleaming malignantly whenever they clashed.

Without skipping a beat, Shiyo gave a small laugh and told the skylark, "If this keeps going we'll destroy the whole of Namimori, never mind the school. It's only been 5 minutes and we've already left our mark all over the roof."

It was true. Small nicks and burn marks were spattered across the roof. The thought seemed to stay Hibari's frenzy for just a moment. They landed nimbly on their feet on either side of the roof, watching each other warily.

"You're strong." Hibari said, sounding slightly excited, though he showed no sign of it.

"Why thank you." Shiyo said cockily, "I think a falcon should be able to match a skylark."

Hibari's eyes narrowed, "Falcon?"

She smiled and nodded, "Mmhmm. A falcon. I know you're still new to the mafia and won't even acknowledge the fact that you are part of one, but in the mafia, I'm known as the freelancer assassin..."

In one of his many secret hideouts in the school, Reborn said, musingly, "Falco d'Argento. The Silver Falcon."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the beginning of the revelation I guess. This whole chapter is a flashback really. Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Heck no way do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I'll never be that pro.**

**Chapter 4**

The silver falcon: a name given to the girl assassin whose weapon was always silver and whose hunting instinct was parallel to any bird of prey. Most people didn't know her name or her background. No mafia had ever claimed her, she had simply appeared at the age of 12 and began stealing mafia jobs. Her specialty, as far as the people researching her could tell, was information gathering and assassination, in other words, things in which stealth is most important. Because of this tendency to avoid straight-out fighting, Shiyo's name was not very well known in mafia circles for a long time, but that was the way she liked it. In fact, she didn't think ANYONE in the mafia world knew her name. She had never volunteered it, and anyone who had known it was long dead.

When Shiyo had explained her birth to Tsuna, she'd done it in a both concise and forceful way, leaving no room for doubt as to the truth of what she said. In actuality, however, it was complicated and confusing. The reason she had been taken instead of Tsuna, the way in which her life had played out, her life and understanding of the role she played in it, none of it was simple.

Shiyo's life started in confusion. When she and Tsuna were born, it was not a well-known fact in the mafia world, but that was because they weren't especially important. Admittedly the twins were the children of the external advisor of the Vongola, but they were not in line to become the bosses of the Vongola. However, it was known by an ex-mafioso who lived nearby. The ex-mafioso living nearby were actually a family as well, and coincidentally, the woman had a baby the same day Nana had the twins. The child she gave birth to, however, was a stillborn baby girl.

This stillborn was obviously not Shiyo, but the unnamed child's birth, or rather, failure of birth led to Shiyo's stealing. The father, mad with grief, began looking for a replacement and somehow remembered that the Vongola external advisor's wife had just had fraternal twins, one of which was a girl. And he switched the two children. Watching the family carefully, he found a perfect opening and simply switched the girls.

He never told his wife what had happened, but he did write it down in a secret journal he kept in a tightly guarded safe. They moved away from Namimori and raised Shiyo in Tokyo as if she were a mafioso. Every day she trained her body and mind strictly and it wasn't long until she became the smartest, most efficient, and strongest girl in her grade.

A man's past will always come back to haunt him. The fear of that maxim was beaten into the lives of Shiyo's so-called parents, and one day, it came to pass. While Shiyo was in school some time in the winter, her parents were assassinated.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter with every chapter so I'm making this one slightly longer. Also, I'm going to go from Shiyo's perspective now, so it'll be a little bit more in depth about her history than the last chapter, sorry for the lateness and the sloppiness of these past two ones btw.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just thought I'd remind you all... again.**

**Chapter 5**

"Shiyo-chan!" Shiyo's best friend in elementary school was flouncing towards her, bag in hand.

Kurokawa Shiyona, as she was known as back when her 'parents' were still alive, frowned. "I told you not to call me that didn't I, Naoyuki-san?" she snarled, her language and pronunciation unusually sophisticated for a seven year old.

Naoyuki Yuri smiled, "Didn't I tell you to call me Yuri-chan?" Shiyo merely scowled.

"I'm going ahead." She said bluntly.

"Wait!" Yuri yelled after her. "Didn't we say we were going to your house to work on homework together!"

An "I know" was all that she got in reply as she chased after Shiyo.

The Kurokawas were fairly well-to-do in the neighborhood and their house was a fine, tidy little house at the edge of the city, that rarely had a stalk of grass out of place and was often filled with light. The couple would wait outside every day as their precious Shiyona came back from school. One thing that Shiyo had always found strange, however, was that her parents never talked about the past and their extended families, and they never had guests.

When the duo reached the Kurokawa home there were three things out of place. The first was that the lawn had been completely trampled over. The second was that the Kurokawas were not waiting for Shiyo at the gate. The third, and most obvious difference, however, was that there were several very professional, yet suspicious people in various positions of waiting around the gate.

Shiyona, at that point, didn't know a single thing about the mafia and her parents' relationships with the mafia, but she knew one thing, and that was that the people who mattered to her were in danger. Without wasting time she said, "Naoyuki Yuri-san. Leave."

Yuri opened her mouth to argue, but one look from Shiyo instantly silenced her. "Go."

Yuri turned and ran. Shiyona continued walking towards the house, one step at a time. She couldn't sense too much of a killer intent from the strange men, but the fact that they were dangerous was more than obvious. As politely as she could she asked, "Excuse me, do you need something? The residents of this house should be home if you want them, though their daughter, my friend, is still at school."

"Your name?" The apparent leader asked.

"Ah, I'm Kawatori Rina. Nice to meet you. Are you the Kurokawas' acquaintances?"

The leader, a big bulky man in a black suit, said, "In a way." and shifted uncomfortably.

Shiyo narrowed her eyes for just a second, then smiled brightly with a hint of confusion. "Well, as I said, they should be inside the house. Ah! Could you possibly be too shy? Then I'll introduce you. Come, follow me." And she began to head into the house.

The man put out a hand to stop her and she decided at that moment that these men had done something to her parents. She didn't think it through very carefully, being only in elementary school after all, but she had a feeling that these men were here to hurt her and had already hurt her parents. So she moved. She slapped the man's hand away from her and vaulted over his head, running into the house.

Going into the house was an utter mistake. More of the strange men were inside, but they hadn't finished cleaning the blood out of the inside of the house. Shiyo froze like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes were trembling but the tears wouldn't come. She found in herself, a frightening anger that she couldn't describe. It vanquished the sadness completely and she truly began crying. Not from grief, but from the anger which was boiling over in waves of pure fury.

She turned, her heart cold as ice, and walked out to where the men were. Although she usually had a reserved personality, her tears washed away her barriers and the full force of her feelings were shown more than clearly to the 20 or so men in and outside of the house.

Even as she continued to cry, the sharp look in her eyes wasn't softened, and her voice came out clear as a bell, "Come at me."

The men stared at her in confusion for a moment. This seven year old unarmed girl who had just realized that her parents were dead was challenging them. It was quite clear to them now that Shiyo had been lying and was really the daughter of the ex-mafioso they had just killed, but they hadn't expected to be challenged.

The head honcho was the first to break the spell, "Oi, girl, don't think you can beat us."

Shiyo was not crying anymore, but the last shred of kindness she had had suddenly sealed shut inside of her. She smirked, "Ara, when did I say I thought I could beat you? I KNOW I can beat you. Trash."

No grown man wants to be called trash by a little girl and these men were no different. Shiyo's words were practically a call for war that the men gladly took up. They charged at her and at that moment, something that should not have happened normally occurred. Not only did Shiyo's hyper intuition kicked in but her hyper dying will mode also activated.

Of course, she lost, that was obvious from the start, despite her confident assertion that she could beat the men and even despite the activation of her dying will mode. They believed her dead and hid her body some distance away from the house, where they thought that no one would find her for a long time. In that time, thieves stole pretty much everything off of her.

I think it should be pretty obvious now that Shiyo was not dead. When she woke up, she was dazed, had lost a fair amount of blood, and was bereft of everything she had had. She wandered around for a while, weakening as she went. In other words, she was on the edge of death. She was saved by Naoyuki Yuri. Yuri found Shiyo when Shiyo stumbled into the area and called the ambulance immediately. It was several weeks before Shiyona recovered and when she did she resolved on two things that would drive her life from then on. The first was to get revenge on whoever it was that had destroyed her life, and the second was to pay back Yuri for everything she had given Shiyo. The night she was told that she was to be adopted by the Naoyuki family she ran away.

The year she lived out on the streets taught Shiyo the hard side of life she had never seen before. The hyper intuition that she remained unaware of was the only thing that kept her alive and helped her adapt. She learned to pickpocket, to hide from the authorities, to sharpen her senses, to increase her endurance, and to toughen her body. But the most important thing she gained from living alone on the streets was the realization that she had an undying thirst to live.

Then, she had a run-in with the Estraneo family. This was before Mukuro destroyed the family and they were just beginning to experiment on the children of the family. The children did not create strong bonds because of the repercussions, but especially since she was a stranger to them. She very briefly met Chikusa, Ken, and even Mukuro, but only for a moment, and the memory was swallowed up in pain for all four of them. She did not die, but it was from the Estraneo experiment that she gained her ultimate weapon. Unlike Mukuro, she did not destroy the family in order to escape, she merely sneaked off, killed the men guarding them while the other children cowered or slept and ran off. It was a fast operation that the Estraneo's covered up in order to prevent the other children from trying to do the same. Because of the Estraneo's, Shiyo lost her conscience, which would prove useful to her later.

She continued to live on the streets for a while, but she was once again found by a mafia family. At first she was filled with mistrust, but the new mafia family she encountered was kinder to her and took her in as one of them. She gained a few friends and was vigorously taught how to use a variety of weapons. She told no one of her association with the Estraneo family and practiced using her special weapon in secret. Her "practical training" from living on the streets made her one of the family's best children. She was not perfect, but she learned over time how to carry out assignments with deadly and quiet precision.

Her best friend, in whom she confided many things, was the child of the head, Luciano Ricci, whose Japanese name was Ricchi Kei. Because the family was in Japan, he referred to himself as Kei; he had few competitors in the small, tightly-knit family for head of the family. He was one year older than Shiyona, but they took to each other quickly because of the difference in their temperaments, yet similarity in process of thought. They were both strong and smart with a somewhat sardonic view of the world in general. However, while Shiyo was pragmatically cold and reserved, Kei was friendly and wore his heart on his sleeve.

In that one short year, Kei learned everything about Shiyo's past and Shiyo learned of Kei's growing uncertainty in his own ability to lead the family. They learned about each other's screw ups and their respective pet peeves as well as each other's fighting styles. Most importantly, Kei learned about Shiyo's secret weapon. Due to their compatibility, they were eventually assigned a job together. As fate would have it, that job was right around the Kurokawas' old house.

Now, something you might like to know, is that Kei had a younger sister, who was basically hated by the whole family. She was not strong in mind or body so she was no use as a mafioso, but she was still a child of the head, so she was spoiled frequently. That, coupled wither a sense of loneliness and a naturally cold pride led to her becoming a selfish narcissist. Her name was Adreana, and, unlike Kei, she demanded that everyone call her that because it was proof of her proud, Italian heritage.

Despite all of this, Adreana adored Kei, though she would only call him Luciano, and out of the whole family respected only him. This was most likely because he taught her and took care of her from the moment she was born, and was the only one who was genuinely kind to her. Of course, this meant that she hated Shiyo's blossoming friendship with Kei and was determined to stop it from progressing any further. Thus, she decided to follow the two, when they had their first assignment together.

Now, Kei knew that Shiyo had lived in the area, so after they had cleaned their hands of the assignment he began pestering her.

"Hey Shiyo-chan, isn't this right around where you lived?" He asked mischievously.

She coldly replied, "Saa, I wonder." without looking at him.

He frowned at her, but when she ignored him, as she usually did, he changed tactics. "Oh, come on Shiyo-chan, let's go."

"You go alone, there's nothing there for me."

"Think you can escape? Come on, we're going." And he grabbed her wrist. Shiyo sighed and let herself be dragged along.

Adreana, watching from the top of a building with a binoculars was surprised, not totally sure what was going on because she couldn't hear, but unable to get any closer due to the two's instincts. She frowned and continued chasing them as Shiyo was pulled all the way to her old home.

The house turned out to be a decrepit old place. After the sudden and strange disappearance of the whole family, the house, which now technically belonged to Shiyo, had become something of a legend. It was now believed that it was a cursed place, haunted by the souls of the dead. The only visitors were boys who had been dared to enter it. Shiyo and Kei, however, felt no dread in entering.

Kei got to the right house quickly enough and continued dragging Shiyo inside. She said, "Che, I'm not going to run away, so you can let go of me now. If you want, I'll show you around."

Excited, he said, grandly, "Please do." And let go of her hand, bowing to her.

She turned away and said, "Follow me, I'll show you my room." They headed up the stairs and explored her old room, full of old notebooks and moth-eaten clothes. Then, Shiyo took him through the living room, the dining room, everywhere but the one place she herself had never entered: her parents' room.

That very obviously didn't escape Kei's notice, it was the door at the end of the hall of the second floor, there is no way that something like that wouldn't be noticed. "What's that door over there?"

"It's a door."

He laughed, though she kept a straight face, "I know that, where does it lead?"

"My parents' room."

"Let's go in."

"No." A hint of steel entered Shiyona's voice.

"Why?" Kei asked, seriously.

"Because, it's a private room I was ordered never to enter. I have no doubt that there were secrets in there that I should never touch."

Kei stepped in front of her and mock seriously said, "Shiyo-chan, you must face your past now. GO!" And he forcefully pushed her towards her parents' room.

"Kei!" Shiyo said, fractionally annoyed at his childish behavior. However, she didn't let too much emotion show on her face and she let herself be pushed towards the door. What awaited inside was nothing special. A single, old king-sized bed coupled with two desks, a bed stand, and an ornate oak wood closet was all that was there. "See? There's nothing bad here." Kei said confidently.

Shiyo had stopped listening to him, because she had caught sight of the closet and it entranced her. She went over to it, and opened it with no little certainty. A random book sat in the back right corner of the closet. She almost wrenched the book off of the closet floor and frantically started to run her hands over the spot the book had been.

"Ano... Shiyo-chan? What are you doing? Trying to salt the closet?" (BTW, this is a lame joke Kei made using Shiyo's name as a pun, since salt is shio in Japanese)

"This closet is special. My father told me once that there was a story of a magical oak wood closet with a small book that hid the secrets of life and death in it. He said that if I ever found that closet, I had to find it and learn the truth about life and death. This closet has to have been what he was talking about."

Kei blinked at her half-stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Shiyo made a triumphant noise and pulled open a small panel with an even smaller diary in it. She frantically started reading it. She flipped through several pages that documented her father's days as a mafioso, but found particular interest in his retelling of how her parents had fallen in love. Finally, she came to the part that documented her kidnapping.

When Shiyo looked back on that time as she read what had transpired in the hospital, she only remembered these few words: "not our child" and "Sawada Shiyona." But at that moment, every word she read was like a poison dagger. Of all the assumptions that she had had broken down since the moment the mafia intruded in her life, this was the worst. The Kurokawas had hidden many things about their past. In some ways they had betrayed Shiyo in leaving her by herself to face a world they hadn't prepared her for or warned her about. But at least they had always been family. And now she was learning that they had not. It made her angry, betrayed, and sad.

For the first time since her parents had been killed, Shiyo was utterly emotionally unstable. Her feelings were threatening to bubble out of her and from the deepest recesses of her heart all of the locked up resentment and fury and fear was suddenly embellished tenfold. For a moment, Shiyo was utterly still, holding her entire body tightly and letting her hair shadow her eyes. But it wasn't enough and at that moment, Shiyo utterly gave up all of her restraints and let it go.

Kei, who had been staring at her ever since she started reading the journal, was uncertain what to do. Here was stone-heart Shiyo, bawling her eyes out, and although he already knew her secret, seeing it manifest itself in such a way was frightening beyond belief to him. In a nervous voice he asked, "Shiyo-chan? Are you alright?" She didn't respond, just continued crying her strange, freaky tears. "Oi, Shiyona, don't cry." Still no response. Kei felt like he was going to lose his mind watching one of the strongest people he had met so far crying. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, saying loudly, "Didn't I say not to cry? Kurokawa Shiyona! Answer me!"

She smacked away one of his hands, "Don't call me that! That's not my name." She looked up at him, even angrier and sadder than before, and was met with a shock. Kei moved his face right up to Shiyona's, and kissed her.

Up on the neighboring house's roof, Adreana Ricchi froze at the sight before her, then narrowed her eyes, intensifying the hatred which she had had for Shiyo from the beginning. A hatred that would become a powerful tool to her in the days to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone still reading Silver Girl. Sorry for the rather long hiatus, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but Shiyo and all of her... ah... friends are my OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

Tsunayoshi was standing at his seat, turning bright red as Shiyona slipped back into class. She looked at him in mild curiosity. Judging from the awkward silence of the classroom and the faces all turned towards him, she initially thought he had said something uncustomarily stupid, though when she thought about it, she wasn't quite sure how possible it was for Tsuna to say something stupider than usual. The source of the disturbance, however, wasn't Tsuna at all.

The reason Tsuna was standing up, was that he was the very first person to have spotted a very odd looking bird standing on the teacher's desk. Slowly, every student turned their heads away from Tsuna to the bird in question. By this time, Shiyona had already sat down and gotten her bearings. She mimicked the actions of the other students flawlessly, gaping wide-eyed at the toucan as if she had never seen one before. More precisely, as if she had never seen this particular one before.

She continued gaping and the toucan, trying not to stand out, but internally she marveled at Tsuna's hyperintuition, which had never shown itself in front of her before. It was little wonder that it had sprouted at that very instant, considering how dangerous the bird was.

The students swarmed up to surround the teacher's desk, staring at the bird in unadulterated wonder and curiosity. She followed them, but stayed towards the back of the crowd. The bird's head had not turned in her direction, luckily, but she knew it was game over if the darned thing caught sight of her face.

Shiyo looked around to see how Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were reacting. Well, Yamamoto was unsurprisingly having fun with the whole bird situation. Gokudera, always one to make a fuss, stared it down a bit, then "che"ed and turned around, as if the whole thing was beneath him. In the commotion, unimportant Tsunayoshi had been completely ignored by everyone else... except for the bird itself and the ever on-time arcobaleno Reborn.

Reborn had appeared, as always very suddenly, on Tsuna's desk, wearing his usual suit and orange and black fedora. She continued acting the surprised student, but she kept her eyes on the arcobaleno: he looked worried, and in irritation whacked Tsuna to calm him down.

"Shiyo-chan." Drat, some dimwit was trying to get her attention. If she moved away now, that would look suspicious, worse yet, if she didn't answer, they would continue to call her name, but she could sense the toucan reacting to the name, turning its head so that one eye looked straight at her.

She winced internally still chatting with the student, expecting it to squawk and come flying at her at any moment, finally having found its target, but it didn't. It just looked straight at her, its beady eye almost smirking at her. It ruffled its feathers once in a satisfied sort of way, then squawked and jumped off the teacher's desk, zipping over their heads and flying out the window.

Shiyo stared after the bird, analyzing the situation. No matter which way she looked at it, it didn't make sense. She had killed the toucan's owner with her own two hands, but since she had spent the longest time with it, it should now see her as master. The only reason it would only look for her without submitting itself would be if it was looking for her on a mission; if HE was still alive.


End file.
